DXX Womens Championship
DXX Women's Championship Details Current Holder Raisha Saeed Date Won 29 March 2009 Next Defense Unknown Promotion DXX Brand Cross Brand The DXX Womens Championship is an e-wrestling cross brand Championship contested between the divas of D-Generation XX: The Rebirth. It has been in and out of retirement since DXX began due to an occasional lack of divas at any one time, but it has been a part of both Monday Night Massacre and Friday Night Mayhem for the majority of 2008 and into 2009. The current champion is Raisha Saeed. History The title was originally won at the Great American Bash in a battle royale, where Samus K. Pheonix defeated the likes of Trish Stratus, Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Maria Lolong and Torrie Wilson. Not much was spoken about the Womens Champion prior to the beginning of 2008 due to a lack of divas on either brand of DXX. However things changed when Carari Grey, Kasi Luther and Melina got in the ring, particularly when things became personal between Luther and Melina in January. One thing led to another and eventually they squared off for the title on the February 1st episode of Mayhem. Thanks to an assist and motivation from future husband Randy Orton Melina successfully picked up a win and the Womens Championship. Much was said about her impressive wrestling ability but that quickly changed after she seemed more interested in developing her relationship with Orton rather than defending her gold, and in fact she only defended her title twice during her almost five month reign. She has also received criticism for appearing only on Massacre essentially as Ortons' manager despite her obligation to appear on both shows as a cross brand diva. Since the arrival of several up-and-coming divas including Torrie Falconfeather, Beth Phoenix and Raisha Saeed and the return of Mickie James and Trish Stratus, Melina's days appeared to be numbered as she hadn't been seen in DXX in some time - not since she retained the title via DQ against Candice Michelle. At the Pay-Per-View One Night Stand she took on Mickie, Torrie and Raisha in a special Extreme Roulette Match for the Womens Title. On June 29, 2008, at One Night Stand, despite a hard fought effort it was Raisha Saeed the self-proclaimed 'Dominant Diva' who won the match with help from her protege, Plan B, though Saeed's victory may potentially destroy the 'Sisterhood of Hotness', it seems irrelevant to the Vain Vixen who proved herself at the event, though she now faces competition fro newcomer Heather Jeanette. Who she had defeated in her first title defense match after using her 'Sisterhood' to help her get the victory. However after the split it was announced the two women would go head to head at SummerSlam. She so far has defended her championship on three occasions, arguably unfair. The first she attacked her SummerSlam Opponent Heather Jeanette straight after Heather was put into a handicap match, the second time she sneak attacked Sarah Green, who has had no in ring experience and the third time she destroyed rookie talent Milena Roucka. At SummerSlam Saeed and Jeanette fought to a draw thanks to interference from the Mayhem Ghost, meaning Saeed retained her title. Saeed's fifth successful defense was at DXX Anniversary in a triple threat match against Daisy Vacariu and Heather Jeanette. On 22 September edition of Massacre despite heavy criticism from others Mickie James challenged Raisha to her title. Smugly Saeed gladly accepted, however the tables soon turned against her as a Mick Kick secured the pinfall to crown her as the new Womens Champion. However Raisha had a rematch clause to cash in at Nuclear Warfare, but James still beat the former champion in her first title defence. Massacre hosted a battle royale to crown a new contender for James' title soon afterwards. Jazz emerged victorious from this, however the duo of Beth Phoenix and Torrie Falconfeather voiced their disdain and made it a fatal four way match at Genocide. At the Pay-Per-View Mickie James was able to retain her title again when she pinned Phoenix with a Mick Kick. Her two month title reign ultimately ended at Facing Extinction in a one-on-one match with Falconfeather, however she was defeated by Nattie Neidhart at Dead on Arrival in her first defence. Neidharts luck wasn't much better as she also lost the title on her first defence at WrestleMania III. Current champion The current DXX Womens Champion is Raisha Saeed. She began her second reign as champion by defeating both then-champion Nattie Neidhart and Beth Harte at WrestleMania III. Championship timeline Category:Championships